Una historia para cada nota
by Dragneel Heartfilia Tsuki
Summary: Cada canción cuenta una historia distinta, ¡descubran lo que los corazones danzando en armonía quieren transmitir con cada nota!/ Seria de Fanfic inspirados de mi lista de reproducción de canciones favoritas, cuanta con todo/ romance, drama, aventura, tristeza y odio... todo eso y mucho más en esta recopilación!/ NaLu para el inicio! (Buena forma de iniciar...)
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, este es un pequeño Fanfic dedicado a todas la parejas Felices este ¡14 de febrero! (Ya tengo por fin mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices… *w*) XD

Pues este fic se lo dedico a los que me leen… y pues sobre todo a mis súper-amigas que me apoyan siempre… quizá suba al rato un fic más para mis amigos pero por ahora, algo de romance… ¬w¬

* * *

Para disfrutar mejor del capítulo les recomiendo la siguiente canción…

**Querida alma gemela- PORTA**

* * *

¿Qué es eso que las parejas llamaban media naranja?, ¿O amor platónico?, ¿Qué es un alma gemela?... sea lo que fuese sin duda alguna sonaba cursi, pero interesante y es que dos jóvenes eran vistos como "Almas Gemelas", muchos decían que habían nacido el uno para el otro y que deberían de estar siempre juntos (esa sin duda alguna era Mira…) pues al fin y al cabo eran tan cercanos que ya parecían una pareja, aunque nada era oficial o que ellos lo negaran.

¿Era de verdad normal que ambos pasaran tanto tiempo juntos? Es decir, eran mejores amigos y eso pero, no está bien que él entre sin permiso a su cuarto y mucho menos que se la pase en su casa tan confianzudamente… ¿Qué sentía realmente ese Dragon Slayer hacía su "amiga? ¿Por qué ella le aguantaba tantas cosas molestas que su "amigo" hacía? Realmente esa relación era más que simple amistad…

* * *

Él era tan impulsivo, tan desastroso, y es que desde que estaba en el gremio por alguna razón le era difícil hablar con los del gremio pero es que los quería pero de cierta forma no los podía considerar a todos como sus "amigos" pero desde que ella llego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Lucy lograba alegrar su día con solo su presencia y es que desde hacía ya un tiempo Natsu sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado… le encantaba todo de ella; su sonrisa, su aroma, su hermosa cabellera… simplemente le encanta tenerla a su lado… ella era especial, sin duda alguna… desde que ella había ingresado a Fairy Tail su impulsividad, su testarudez y sus arranques de ira fueron disminuyendo, las peleas que antes tenía por mera diversión se convirtieron en un pretexto para callar a aquellos que intentaban algo con su rubia amiga; ella era un calmante a su descontrol, una hermosa luz que le traía paz y no dejaría que nadie más disfrutara de aquella luz que quería únicamente para él…

_"…Como un dulce sabor salado, _

_Soy un amargado excepto cuando estoy a tu lado, _

_Miraba tu melena dorada con cara de idiota…"_

* * *

Por su parte, Lucy no entendía bien las reacciones del pelirrosado… tan repentinamente se le quedaba viendo y cuando al fin le lograba preguntar sí tenía algo él simplemente la ignoraba o le decía que no era nada… y aun así cada abrazo que le daba Natsu era tan especial, eran cálidos y reconfortantes.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en magnolia y el gremio, conocía más que bien a Natsu; sabía cuándo Natsu no estaba bien, si estaba decaído o le ocultaba algo, tal vez no quería preocuparla o no quería que ella se metiera en sus asuntos, pero es que siempre se preocupaba por él, tal vez eso le molestaba a Natsu, pero no podía evitar ser así, Lucy era así… quería ser de ayuda, y más cuando se tratara de Natsu, él le había ayudado tantas veces que quería ser de utilidad cuando él estaba en problemas; quería que él confiara en ella, quería ser aquella que lo ayude siempre… egoísta ¿no? Eso no le importaba, por él sería la más egoísta del mundo y es que le causaba tantas nuevas reacciones y experiencias que al final simplemente no podía mantenerse al margen de cualquier cosa que él haga…

_"…El calor de tus abrazos hace que cierre los ojos lentamente, _

_Esto es para ti, escucha atentamente, _

_Sé cuándo estas triste, y se cuándo me mientes, _

_Sé que lo haces para que no me preocupe como siempre…"_

* * *

Natsu siempre había sido torpe con lo que respecta a los asuntos del corazón y aún más cuando por su mente pasaba la imagen de Lucy… y sí bien le quería como amiga al inicio, algo cambio con el tiempo, y es que su aroma a vainilla lo hipnotizaba, le hacía sentir tantas cosas; tranquilidad, felicidad, y sí lograba detectar el aroma de otro mezclada con la de Lucy, enojo y desagrado… Realmente no lograba entenderse últimamente…

Y es que cada vez que encontraba algo que disfrutaran ambos en hacer, sentía que aquello era más especial de lo que era antes. Siempre tenía en mente aquel día en el que la conoció junto a Happy en Hargeon y se preguntaba si eso era a lo que llamaban destino…tampoco ayudaba de mucho aquella pregunta que Lucy le había hecho en una de sus tantas conversaciones.

**_"- Natsu… ¿Tú crees en cosas del destino?-_**_ Preguntaba tan inocente… pero él no entendía a que venía aquella pregunta, sí que era rara pero eso le agradaba a Natsu de Lucy"_

Por su parte Lucy, sí bien no le agradaba del todo cada locura que Natsu hacía, su presencia le era indispensables. Cada nueva cosa que descubría del Dragon Slayer y que compartían el mismo gusto era motivo de alegría para ella, tenían cosas en común después de todo, no eran tan diferentes… ¿verdad? Ya aunque hubiesen cosas que a Natsu le gustasen y ella no las conocía, por él, por él probaría casi de todo para saber por su propia experiencia y entender un poco más a Natsu.

Y es que desde que lo conoció en Hargeon se sentía alegre, era como si alguien lo hubiese puesto en su camino para que la guiara hasta sus sueños, casualidad o destino, ella agradecía a lo que fuese por poner a Natsu en su vida, realmente era alguien indispensable para ella en su vida incluso cuando no lo conocía del todo en aquel entonces ¿y ahora? Si Natsu no está en la vida Lucy simplemente ella ya no es ella… ella ya no sería Lucy.

_"…Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti, _

_Como cada pétalo a su rosa, _

_Tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos. _

_¿Conocerte fue casualidad? ¿O causa del destino? …"_

* * *

No importa lo que digan, o mejor dicho lo que no digan… no importa que nieguen aquel bello sentimiento, para todos los que los conocían podían decir, afirmar que aquellos magos eran más que simples amigos…

Pero es que ambos eran tan torpes… y orgullosos, sobre todo orgullosos. Podían conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos pero ese deseo de no querer perder ante el otro los hacía tragarse cualquier palabra que quisiesen decirse con cariño, e incluso con amor y es que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a preocuparse tanto el uno por el otro que no les importaba nada en absoluto… se preocupaban incluso más de la cuenta.

A Natsu no le interesaba cuánto daño y cuan moribundo dejaba a los oponentes, aquellos pobres tontos que se interpusiesen en su camino y sus deseos de salvar y proteger a toda costa a Lucy; podía ponerse en peligro e incluso ser herido de gravedad y aun así no rendirse… si bien él era capaz de proteger a sus amigos con todo lo que tenía, el simple hecho de que Lucy estuviese en peligro o alguien intentase dañarlo lo enfurecía más de la cuenta, sí era necesario mataría a todos o moriría en el intento o es que acaso ¿no era obvio?

Por su lado, Lucy era capaz de sacar fuerzas de cualquier lado. Si bien ella no era tan fuerte como los demás, sabía defenderse y daba todo de sí en una batalla y es que quería proteger lo que más quería; al gremio y a sus amigos. Pero algo curioso sucedía cuando Natsu estaba en peligro, no sabía como pero siempre lograba llagara su rescate arriesgándose siempre, pues si bien no podía encarar y mucho menos derrotar a los enemigos eso no le importaba, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos, era capaz de sacar lo mejor de sí misma… estaba dispuesta a morir en el campo de batalla para protegerlo, aunque nunca admitiría que lo haría solo por él ¿O sí?

_"…El orgullo puede a la razón de ambos, _

_Mataría por ti, moriría por ti, puedo demostrarlo…_

_Yo un día te soñé y hace tiempo, _

_Sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro. _

_Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar, _

_Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear, "_

* * *

Sin saberlo el destino los había juntado, la casualidad se interpuso en su camino; se encontraron por casualidad y el destino dicto que debían estar juntos. Se habían conocido sin siquiera haberse buscado, y aun así encontraron aquella mitad que les hacía falta, aquello que los complementaba a ambos. Ellos podían decir que entre ellos solo había una muy buena amistad, podían negar estar enamorados el uno del otro, podían ser tan distintos, podían parecer no soportarse a veces, podían negar todo eso cuantas veces quisieran, pero, al final del día sabían que el otro no decía la verdad… ¿tanto así se conocían, qué no tenían que hablar acerca de eso?

**_- ¿Y si Lucy se fuera?-_** él no podría conformarse con ser su amigo, su mejor amigo

**_- ¿Y sí Natsu no estuviera?-_** ella quedaría incompleta

**_- ¿Alguien los puede reemplazar? _**

_- No, nadie puede reemplazar al imperactivo, impulsivo, desastroso y tan indispensable Natsu_

_- No, nadie puede remplazar a la quejumbrosa, quisquillosa, egoísta y tan dulce Lucy_

_"…Ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido, _

_Si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo. _

_Digo lo que tú pensabas, son dos almas conectadas, _

_Tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba. _

_Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme _

_Tu si puedes conocerme, la única persona que si puede tenerme…"_

Solo ellos podían entender esa relación tan rara; una relación que no era una simple amistad, o una relación de mejores amigos, pero que al mismo tiempo no podría ser llamada en su totalidad como una relación amorosa. Actuaban como más que mejores amigos; actuaban como pareja sin serlo. ¿Alguien además de ellos podía descifrar su tan complica relación?

* * *

**- Nee… Natsu… ¿hoy no vamos a casa de Lucy?-** preguntaba un gato alado de color azul mientras planeaba por el cielo de un bosque mirando a su compañero de viajes y travesuras.

**- ¡Por supuesto que iremos! No la dejaremos de molestar**- no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en todas las reacción que logra causar a la rubia, de verdad que ella era alguien muy especial… especial y rara, según él

**- ¡AYE!-** de verdad que Lucy era tan especial, no solo para el Dragon Slayer….

* * *

Tsuki: awww… como amo el NaLu!

Rei: que rara eres…

Tsuki: Gracias… uwu

Rei: no era un cumplido… ¬¬

Tsuki: lo sé…. Bueno, da igual… espero que se diviertan tanto como yo este día hermosos, claro que yo me voy a visitar a mis best-friends un rato porque tengo tarea que hacer… ¡TAREA MALA, NO ME DEJAS ESCRIBIR EN PAZ! \(OAÓ\ La tarea mala, ahora está castigada… uwú *se da la media vuelta y se aleja...*

Rei: rara… Si les ha gustado el fic, pues dejen un Review que nada les cuesta y difundan… si no les gusto el fic, pues se pueden ir a otro lado porque han perdido su tiempo… ¬¬

TSUKI: La nekito más hermosa se despide! *grita a lo lejos con chocolate en mano... eso y su "fierro golpeador de parejas felices" patentado*


	2. Chapter 2

**Nana.**

**¡Tsuki Dragneel Heartfilia aquí reportándose en este hermoso y nuevo fanfic…! Les traigo este nuevo song-fic que espero y disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo. Que hermosos es el publicar de nuevo... si, porque ni siquiera el Facebook puedo abrir gracias a las tonterias de mi hermano, si, porque por su culpa mi adorada madre decidió castigarnos a absolutamente todos en mi casa a quedarnos sin Internet... /TTATT)/ por ya casi cuatro meses y nuestro castigo aun no termina... AH! claro, y a eso agréguenle que mi hermosa laptop paso a mejor vida...**

**pero aqui estoy aprovechando que mi hermanito no iba a estar todo el día en mi casa y pedí permiso a mi madre para que me deje usar Internet... (rogarle funciono QwQ) y aprovecho para dejar tan solo este nuevo fic porque aun no termino los otros (Sta. Inspiración le dio por abandonarme... de nuevo)**

**De antemano les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a estos fanfic's que con tanto esmero escribo y que gracias a los que me dejan Review's en esta página y los comentarios de mi nee-chan, mi nee-sama y su hermanita me dejan, llegan hasta ustedes. =3=)**

**En fin, espero que les guste y me dejen Review's que tanto me hacen feliz… ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Canción: Nana, De: WarCry / )**

* * *

Una guerra se llevaba a cabo dominando así el caos y la desesperación, una guerra que solo dejaba atrás muerte y dolor; vidas eran perdidas, niños eran abandonados, lastimados o en el peor de los casos, muertos… ¿acaso eso era inevitable? La ira y el odio que los enemigos e incitadores traían consigo fue el detonante que desato el caos, pudo ser evitado si tan solo hubiesen sabido sus planes verdades, si tan solo hubiesen podido predecir los acontecimientos que ahora sucedían… La guerra llegaría a su final en algún momento pero ¿cuántas vidas serán entregadas para que la paz regrese?

El campo de batalla estaba cada vez más extendido, cadáveres tanto de enemigos como de aliados adornaban el paisaje, el olor a muerte, sangre y humo llegaban incluso a aquellos lugares que se suponían deberían ser seguros, la tierra teñida de un rojo sombrío gracias a la sangre de inocentes vertida en ella; la guerra poco a poco estaba llegando a su final para ambos bandos, sin saberlo esta guerra le daría vida a un ser que los atormentaría todas las noches; una pesadilla nacería en ese lugar.

_El enemigo se ha ido_

_pero pronto ha de volver_

_cuando suenen sus tambores_

_de seguro moriré_

_han muerto todos los míos_

_solo yo... sigo en pie_

_todos eran mis amigos_

_pero pronto los veré_

Y allí mismo en el campo de batalla se hallaba un joven hombre de pie en medio de toda la putrefacción del lugar, en medio de ese caos y devastación, aquel joven se encontraba ya mal herido, la sangre de los caídos lo cubrían junto a las lágrimas derramadas por los que perdió y el sudor de la pelea que sostuvo con aquellos que le arrebataron las vidas a sus compañeros, amigos e incluso familiares. Su cabello negro como la noche que comenzaba allegar, ojos rojos como la sangre que había visto derramarse demostraban el vacío que le provocó aquella pesadilla que vivió en el campo de batalla y que todavía no había terminado.

_pues yo también estoy herido_

_herido de gravedad_

_lo sé al ver correr mi sangre_

_ávida de mi escapar_

_de este cuerpo malherido_

_que nunca dudo en arriesgar_

_su vida en pos de un sueño_

_que ya no conseguirá_

El enemigo por ahora se había marchado pero regresarían y aunque se haya hecho menor, arrasarían con todo pues clamaba por más sangre; deseaban acabar con todo y con todos sin importar nada. Ahora él estaba solo; sus compañeros, amigos y camaradas con los que había compartido el campo de batalla se habían marchado, habían caído defendiendo lo que más querían.

Estaba solo pero de pie, de pie y herido, defendería ese lugar con su propia vida si era necesario, por lo que cayeron, por lo que tenían mucho por vivir, por los que aún no nacían, por él mismo; sí, iba a defender ese lugar con lo poco que le quedaba.

Su final estaba cerca, lo sabía muy bien, ¿Cómo sería su final?, ¿moriría a causa de las heridas y el dolor?, ¿a mano de los enemigos?… no, no les daría el placer de quitarle su vida tan fácilmente, por lo menos no se los dejaría tan fácilmente, lucharía hasta el final…

Sí, lucharía hasta el final, los estaría esperando junto aquel estandarte que sus compañeros dejaron atrás, ese estandarte que ahora era el símbolo de su propia fe, de su fe y de su determinación; jamás se había rendido y jamás lo haría, si moría antes de por der luchar que fuese de pie, tal como estaba ahora, de pie y desafiante.

Si habría de morir que sea de la misma forma en la que siempre había vivido, de la misma forma en la que había peleado, de la misma forma en la que sus compañeros cayeron; desafiante. No mostraría su debilidad al enemigo, ni siquiera al morir.

_me atare a mi estandarte_

_fiel símbolo de mi fe_

_si llega antes la muerte_

_que ellos me encuentren en pie_

_en pie y desafiante_

_como yo siempre viví_

_que tengan claro en sus mentes_

_que yo jamás me rendí_

_y estoy perdiendo el sentido_

_ya casi no puedo ver_

_muerte espera un momento_

_que pronto han de volver_

Poco a poco sentía como se iba al hades; la vista comenzó a ser borrosa, dejo de sentir dolor, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y la conciencia, pero no, aun no iba a caer. El enemigo se acercaba, él lo sabía y debía de resistir un poco más, no les dejaría el paso libre, resistiría aunque sea un poco más.

_veo venir una dama sonriendo hacia mí_

_si esa dama es la muerte_

_¿quién tiene miedo a morir?_

_viene cantando una nana_

_de mi tierra natal_

_me la cantaba mi madre_

_nunca la podré olvidar_

_oh. oh. oh..._

La muerte comenzaba a ir a él y lo sabía. Vio venir una joven sonriendo hacía él, una mujer que hasta donde él podía percibir era hermosa, "sí esa dama es la muerte, quien tiene miedo a morir". Se le acerco y al momento escucho una vieja canción que conocía bien, una nana del pueblo del que provenía, aquella canción que tanto le gustaba y extrañaba. ¿Tan mal estaba que no sabía si era real o ilusión? Su muerte estaba tan cerca… o tal vez, ¿no?

* * *

Tsuki: ¡ZEREF-SAMA! /TTATT)/

Rei: ¿qué de… te pasa? ¬.¬)

Tsuki: déjame en paz, ¿qué no ves que estoy sufriendo? TTATT)

Rei: ¿y ahora por qué? ¬A¬)

Tsuki: porque esta canción me hace llorar y porque Zeref es lindo y me da cosa que nadie se le pueda acerca sin morir y que se sienta sólito, y pensar que él pudo pasar por algo como esto me hace quererlo más y sentirme aún más triste y… -(TTATT-

Rei: ¿por qué pregunte…? u"u)

Tsuki: ¿me estas escuchando? Rei… ¡REI! 9ÒAÓ)9

Rei: *se va a comer*

Tsuki que cruel eres… ~TTATT)~

* * *

**Como ven, este Song-fic es de Zeref-sama… como no se sabe mucho de él más que lo mencionado en la saga de la isla Tenroujima y lo que se dice de él como mago oscuro quise darle un motivo (que salio de mi loca imaginación) de el por qué es como es en este fic, que espero y hallan captado y si no es así, lo siento hice mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**La verdad es que aunque no se sepa mucho de su pasado y su poder en sí, sé que los misterios que lo rodean son demasiados aun. Les compartiría mi teoría completa pero tardaría demasiado, le daría vueltas al asunto (Tsuki y Rei: como siempre hace), comenzaría a fantasear y… jamás terminaría.**

**Así soy yo.**

**En fin espero que lo hayan disfruto y que me merezco unos cuantos Review's… por favor que la nekito y Rei viven de ellos al igual que la "Sta. Inspiración" quien me anda amenazando con irse de vacaciones, ¡no dejen que se vaya! No les cuesta mucho más que un minuto como mínimo… TTwTT)/ Espero sus Review's aquí sentadita… ¿ya los dejaron? ¿Ya? ¡GRACIAS! 3)/**

**Ahora sí, ya me voy... BYE-BYE! \(^o^)/**


End file.
